


《情有独钟》chapter 24

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [24]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	《情有独钟》chapter 24

身后传来脚步声李东海头都没回，晃着双腿开起玩笑。  
“干嘛啊，走了又回来的，你要是不想回家补觉就陪我看日出，然后吃个早饭。”

说完很久也没见回应，李东海转过头，没想到身后站的是李赫宰。估计是一宿没睡，眼里全是红血丝，直直看向他。  
他没想到是李赫宰，一时间不知道该说什么好，气氛有些尴尬。  
李赫宰走到他面前站好。  
“要看日出吗？”  
“不想看了，我回家了。”李东海转过身，骑在机车上准备发动车子。他没忘记昨晚李赫宰说的那些话。  
曺圭贤凌晨时候劝他很多军人都是这样，有了家室一样要冲锋陷阵保卫国家，怎么就他李东海的alpha特立独行非得退二线。李东海听完沉默，理智上谁都能想明白，可感情哪是这么好控制的，他何尝不明白李赫宰去这一趟是为了谁。

李赫宰拉住人却被甩开，机车已经发动，他干脆走到车头前面对李东海站好。  
“开车。”  
机车轰油门的声音响彻整条街，李赫宰连眼睛都没眨一下，他就不信李东海敢从他身上开过去。  
两人僵持片刻，李东海率先投降，熄火看着他。  
“好吧，那我不走了。”

李赫宰动了动，低低的开口“我找了你一晚上。”

李东海没搭话，他手机早都被李赫宰打没电了，他当然知道李赫宰一直在找自己。只是他真的不想看见李赫宰，也不想因为生气说出什么不可挽回的话，不想让李赫宰更难过。

“你有空多回去陪你爸妈吧，我们这两天别见面了，你有你的计划，我也需要接受你的计划的时间。”

李赫宰表情有些受伤，一夜没睡显得格外疲惫，他看着omega好看的侧脸，沉沉叹气。  
“东海，我还有几天就要走了，你真的不想见我？”

“你做这个决定思考了多久，两分钟？可我需要几个小时或者几天的时间来消化。”  
“李赫宰，你到底有没有想过和我结婚。如果我们以后有孩子，你也准备因为突如其来的什么猎豹老虎，把我和孩子扔在家里么。”  
李东海往后退了两步，摇摇头止住话头，不能再说了，再说下去他们的关系可能会崩溃。他是生李赫宰的气，但没想过分手。  
“你别再跟我说话了，我不知道我还能说出什么。”

李赫宰疲倦地闭了闭眼睛，把外套脱下来给人披上。  
“手都冻红了，把衣服穿上。”

李东海没动，沾着alpha信息素的外套盖在身上，即便现在这样生气的时候也还是会觉得心安。他转念又想起李赫宰要出任务的事，无法忽视有可能出事，他会失去李赫宰的想法。  
李赫宰站在李东海身后，大衣盖住以后缩在机车上显得更瘦弱。他有心想哄一哄，奈何白天还要赶回军区，临近出发的日子有许多事情要做。

“海海，我白天还有事，再过一会得赶回去。”

李东海没理，继续发呆。李赫宰弯下腰抱住他，贴着冰凉的小脸。  
“不会有以后了，只有这一次，我一定会回来见你。可能你不理解，但我没办法再让他侥幸逃走，如果想跟你走到最后，任何隐患我都要处理掉。让你被绑走这种事，我真的受够了。”

清晨的江边十分安静，只听李赫宰的声音有些嘶哑。

“就像你说的那样，如果以后我们有孩子了，我不能让你和孩子一起出事。海海…你的噩梦也是我的噩梦。我总能梦到你看着我哭，每一次都在问我为什么没在你身边。”  
李赫宰说着说着突然想起什么，喉结上下滚动犹豫一阵。  
“我…一定要去，让你想要跳海的事只有那一次，不能再有第二次。”

说话间天色已经变蓝，天边隐隐有橙红色的光开始蔓延。李赫宰又等了一阵子，李东海还是没有说话，安静的发呆，不知道在想什么。他轻吻李东海的侧脸。  
“我保证，我们还会有很多的日出。”

他说完转身离开，临走前又替李东海拢了拢外套。这一次去何止是因为什么家国情怀，他还有自己的帐要跟独狼好好算上一笔。  
他不只是想要给李东海一个家，还要给他们一个安定的未来才行。

分别那天来的很快，李东海跟在金希澈身边在公司开董事会，会议刚刚结束便从部队来了电话，通知他准备来军区和家属见面。  
李东海吓得腿软，幸亏金希澈扶了一把。他挂掉电话以后脸色发白，用力抓住金希澈的胳膊失声问道“为什么会通知我去见面？！”

“一般来说出于人道考虑，有什么……重要任务之前都会安排他们跟家人见面的。”金希澈斟酌着用词，生怕自己不小心刺激到人，考虑再三抹掉了危险。  
显然他没能骗过李东海。

“是很危险，会回不来所以才这样的对不对？”李东海轻声问道，最近李赫宰愈发忙，部队将他们集合起来不知道训练什么，连手机都收走禁止和外界联系。  
他已经几天没见过李赫宰了，连声音也没有听到过，再上一次还是李赫宰有些无奈的哄他，但好像连落在鬓角的吻的感觉都快要不记得了。  
金希澈拍了拍他的肩膀“说时间了吗，我送你过去。”

李东海久久没有答话，默默点头答应。

第二天他和其他军人家属一起在礼堂里等候，李东海来了以后才知道他们见完面就立刻要出发了。他坐在那开始莫名的紧张，听见前边的人小声谈论。

“听说这次是突然来的，之前没听到我家的说过有这事。”  
“就是突然定下来的，我家那个也是才知道的，太突然了，我还挺担心的，听说这一次是以前就对付过的。”

李东海听完更加焦虑，不停地绞着手指，下唇已经被他无意识咬出齿印，唇瓣上微微渗血。他越来越觉得难过，直到部队负责人通知他们alpha在外面的时候李东海还沉浸在胡思乱想中，一下子站起身腿上的手机摔到地上。  
旁边的omega比他年长不少，手边牵着一个四五岁大的孩子，见他这副失魂模样便了然，拍了拍他的肩膀安慰。  
“没事，别慌，他们会为了我们努力回来的。”

李东海怔在原地，鼻头一酸泛起泪光。

李赫宰下车时突然瑟缩了一下，他有点担心李东海不愿意来见自己。到最后封闭开会那几天之前李东海还是有些怨他的，怨他主动请缨，连话都不肯和他多说。  
他站在空旷的操场，身上的军装突然变得沉重起来。他静静地站在那里，看见有小孩子抱住爸爸的腿，抬起头用稚嫩的童音问他要去哪里。看见已经有omega偷偷抹泪，眼泪落在深色的军装上一点痕迹都没留下。越过重叠人影后，他看见红着眼圈的李东海大步向他跑来。  
李赫宰都不知道他到底是怎么隔着那么远认出自己的，他们所有人脸上画着一样的三色迷彩，同样的军装。可李东海一点都没犹豫，直直奔向他，落进他怀里时眼泪已经成串的砸下来。  
他差点忘了，他的宝贝要比其他人承受更大的压力，因为李东海知道这次行动是去干什么，也知道他要去做什么。  
他听着耳边止不住的抽噎开始鼻头泛酸，眼里似是有泪光在闪。李赫宰垂眸，紧紧抱住李东海，鼻息间尽是熟悉的香甜味道，大概是因为哭的伤心，信息素都比平时淡了许多。

“不哭了……没关系的，别怕，我肯定回来。”李赫宰抚着他的脸，拇指轻轻抹走眼泪，轻声说道。  
“我不在家好好照顾自己，不要生病，有事就去找我朋友，我打过招呼了。”

李东海用力点头，眼里的水汽吧嗒吧嗒砸在李赫宰手上。他好像失去语言功能一样，抓住李赫宰的衣服死死握在手里，手指因为用力而发白。  
大概是他反应太过激，李赫宰又重新将他抱进怀里安抚。温热的体温将身体暖过来，李东海嘴唇抖了抖，突然浑身都在发抖。他想说我会在这等你，又想说注意安全，可话到嘴边却怎么也说不出来，只能喃喃重复，大脑一片空白。

“不要走……你不要走…”

李东海抱住李赫宰的脖子，沾满眼泪的脸颊使劲去蹭他的脸，那些泪水被蹭到那军绿色油彩上，可即便这样也没能让那迷彩变得模糊，依然清晰的在李赫宰脸上。  
李东海是情绪外露很明显的人，他的难过已经快要把李赫宰淹没了一样，被紧抱住的力量让他清晰地感受到李东海有多难过。他用力闭上眼睛再睁开，企图将自己的眼泪藏起来，构建好的情绪堤坝却在李东海哭着吻上来的时候彻底崩塌。  
他看着人被泪水打湿的睫毛，眼前渐渐浮上一层水雾，悄悄从眼角滑落。

不远处的哨子吹响一声，马上他们就要归队了。李东海似乎也明白这是要走的意思，死死地抓住他的衣服不放手。  
李赫宰轻轻握住他的手臂拉开，牵起手在无名指吻了吻，太可惜了，原本这里都已经戴上婚戒了。他心底更加苦涩，抬起眼时眼含泪水。

“我跟我爸妈说过了，如果我没回来，我们的婚约作废。”他笑着点了点李东海的鼻尖，眼泪却一下子流下来。  
“不要傻等我，知道吧？”

李东海怔住，整个人往李赫宰怀里钻，哭的上气不接下气。他感觉自己快要崩溃了，连头发丝都是疼的，腿一软往地上跪下去。  
李赫宰被他吓了一跳，赶紧弯腰抱起来，拍拍后腰哄道“那是如果，我会回来的，回来以后我们结婚。”

另一边响起归队的哨声，李赫宰最后用力抱了一下人。  
“我要走了。”  
李东海呆呆看着他，李赫宰擦干他脸上的泪后退一步站好，注视着他的眼睛郑重地敬了军礼。  
李东海的视线一直跟随他的身影，一直到那辆装满所有在场爱人的车慢慢驶离。他终于回过神来，却发现自己早已泪流满面。

车上气氛异常沉重，李赫宰坐在最靠门的位置，转头看了眼操场的方向，似乎还能看到李东海小小的身影。  
他强迫自己转回头，紧紧抓住腿侧的步枪，下颚两侧肌肉不自然收紧，过一阵从头盔沿遮挡的地方慢慢划过几滴泪。那只握住枪身的手十分用力，手腕处的青筋暴起，李赫宰几乎用尽全身力量对抗情绪起伏，直到口中有淡淡铁锈味才忍住眼泪。  
他们离直升机越来越近，他等待已久的战争很快就要来了。

独狼的新基地在老挝和柬埔寨的交接地界，那里层峦叠嶂，是藏身的好去处。  
之前那次行动几乎除掉了独狼所有的手脚，为此他足足缓了一年才重新东山再起。破旧民房在一片山林之中，为了方便以后未知的末日。他们背靠罕有人迹的大山，群山万壑相当神秘，至今官方当局都还没有进去过。  
李赫宰和战友窝在附近的沟壑里，他们已经在这趴了一整天，躲在杂草横生的土沟里，下半身被涓涓细流的山泉打湿。  
杨韬趴在那，小心吹了吹面前的落叶，小声开口。  
“哥，我看走的时候嫂子可伤心了，你也舍得啊？”  
“工作时间不谈那些。”  
李赫宰眼睛都没眨一下，死死盯着面前的村落。他这一次出来异常的紧张，眼中的恨意好像要把对面扒皮抽筋一顿才解气似的，熟悉他的杨韬有些担忧他的状态。  
杨韬见自己转移话题失败只好闭上嘴巴，安静的监视对面的动静。

过了好一会儿，李赫宰突然低声开口。  
“我如果没回去，你回去的时候我换衣箱里有一封信，帮我给他。”

杨韬眼睛瞪得溜圆，不顾潜伏一把抓住李赫宰的胳膊。  
“哥！你说什么呢？？”

“小点声。”李赫宰拍了下他的头，又道“我是说如果，你记得给他。”  
他又沉默一阵，轻声说道“我给他买了房子，原本准备求婚的，至少让他看一看，知道我是真的对他上心。”

杨韬沉默地看着他不语。李赫宰苦笑，还好临走前把戒指放进房子里，不然大概李东海到最后都不会知道他之前想给他一个家。

午后一刻，太阳高高挂在天上，眼前村庄的守卫刚刚换过班。李赫宰拉开枪栓，耳机里后方传来指挥命令。  
所有人，五分钟以后扫除门口的守卫。

李赫宰深吸口气吐出，爬到树后将枪口对准塔楼上的人。机枪这种东西。只要他们有就够了，对方不必有。  
当第一枪开出去以后，原本焦躁的情绪突然平和下来，李赫宰什么都没想，除了开枪，换掩体，什么想法都没有。他给两侧打了手势，在门口解决的差不多以后冲进村落。现在正值午休时刻，打了他们一个措手不及，离大门口近的人还没来得及拿起枪反抗就已经倒下。  
他们端着枪快速冲锋，不想突然从远处扔过来一枚自制手雷。有一名士兵没注意到它滚到自己身边，看见时已经晚了。

那一声炸弹的轰鸣声好像炸在了所有人心里，他们眼睁睁地看着自己的战友消失在爆炸中。

李赫宰连悲伤的时间都没有，所有人分成几队开始扫荡经过的每一处房子。直升机从不远处飞了过来，另一队特种兵从天而降，加入混战之中。  
趁所有人都在混战之时，李赫宰带一小队人马直直冲向最里边那座民宅，除掉独狼也是这次的任务之一。  
那是一处用老旧木头拦成的院落，里边的房子较其他房子更高一些，此刻大门紧闭，只有一侧的窗户是打开的，一支远距离狙击步枪架在上面。  
紧张的气氛一触即发，李赫宰换了狙击步枪架好，死死盯着那座房子，他今天一定要杀了独狼。  
房子安静很久都没有动静，突然传来声音。

“李赫宰，好久不见。”

那带着些口音的声音他永远忘不了，李赫宰没应声，从瞄准镜里观察动静，几次在那人露头的时候想要开枪，下一秒那人又缩了回去。  
独狼在屋内瞄了眼身后的小门，他只要拖延时间就够了，从小门逃出去就不会有问题。

“李赫宰，我知道你在外边。”  
“你现在是什么心情呢，兴奋吗，不可能的，你杀不了我的。”独狼的声音透着一股愉悦。  
“我都忘了说，李东海他可真好看，好看的我每天晚上都在想他，和女人在一起的时候也想他，和omega在一起的时候也想他。”

李赫宰两腮肌肉一下子绷紧，眼底怒意快要迸发。独狼还在继续，悠哉悠哉的躲在房子里。

“听说他被吓到跑去海岛度假了好久？你是怎么忍得住的，那小细腰，一看就是天生适合跨在alpha身上扭。”

杨韬慌忙拉住李赫宰“他就是故意的！你别冲动。”

李赫宰转过头，眼睛赤红着，愤怒已经写在脸上。  
“我要杀了他。”

“那就更不能上他的当！”杨韬死死拉住李赫宰的胳膊，整个人压在他身上“李赫宰你给我醒一醒！！我知道你想杀他，但不是现在！”

独狼笑呵呵的，看着依然安静的院子。  
“你喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”他笑着自己比划了一下“boom！！哈哈哈，是不是很惊喜？”

李赫宰气极，拿枪的手因为用力变得青白，他深吸口气勉强冷静下来，却在听到下一句时重新失控。

“你光让金钟云保护李东海，怎么不让他多照顾照顾你父母？”

杨韬焦头烂额“哥他乱说的，司令和夫人现在都在部队里住！”

李赫宰深吸口气吐出，他当然知道，但是他已经忍不下去了，从他张嘴意‖淫李东海开始。  
他盯着那座房子，给两侧打了手势，准备好扔雷以后他才开口。  
“我炸死了你儿子，杀了你的omega，除掉你的亲信，我一样也能杀你。”

话音未落，炸弹带着凌厉风声呼啸而去。几秒后那座木屋彻底塌陷，所有人一齐冲出去，却发现独狼早已消失，根本没在房子里。  
李赫宰站在废墟前咬牙切齿，突然被杨韬抱住躲到一旁，一颗子弹和他们擦肩而过。  
他站起身，发现独狼在不远处的山林收起枪，转身快速离开。

就这样让他又逃走吗？

当然不。

李赫宰提口气追上去，这次杨韬没能拉住他，李赫宰回过头看他“记得你答应我的事，别忘了给他。”

杨韬在他身后又大喊着什么，李赫宰听都没听，一把扯下耳机随手扔出去，眼睛紧紧盯着前方逃跑的人。他们在山林中时不时就要躲到树后避开对方的射击，李赫宰直接扔掉步枪，从腰侧掏出手枪瞄准。  
只可惜独狼移动速度太快，他几次都没能瞄准。李赫宰干脆只追，在人回过身开枪的时候躲到树后。

杨韬站在原地看李赫宰和独狼迅速消失在茂密丛林中，他想要追上去的时候已经来不及了。  
他望着那片山林，只记得最后李赫宰平静地看着他，要他记得帮自己把原本的惊喜送给李东海的事。杨韬还能时不时听见远处的枪响，他跟着跑了一阵却根本摸不着方向，只能颓然坐下来。不知道为什么，他觉得自己见不到这位即将转业的优秀特种兵了。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
——————————————  
大家别慌，小作精是甜文（严肃）  
这两天整个车开开，小猫咪啥的。


End file.
